apartemen cinderella
by marinated
Summary: —Catatan hati orang gagal move on.


**vocaloid (c)** crypton future media, yamaha, internet, et cetera. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** pemanasan, karena sudah lama nggak nulis. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **apartemen cinderella**

by sabun cair

* * *

Bangunan di ujung jalan itu, aku menyebutnya Apartemen Cinderella. Bukan karena disitu pernah ada pesta dansa yang mengubah takdir seorang wanita, apalagi sayembara dari pangeran tertampan sejagad raya.

Aku menyebutnya Apartemen Cinderella karena alasan sederhana; di sana adalah tempat bersejarah buat kita.

Kita pertama ketemu waktu masih pakai seragam SMA. Rambutmu masih panjang dan ketika itu _gakuran_ -ku kebesaran. Mata kita mungkin sudah saling bersirobok, tapi pada akhirnya kita saling melewati. Alasannya satu; upacara awal semester sudah nyaris dimulai.

Karena itu, aku menyebutnya Cinderella. Karena Cinderella juga harus lari saat jam tengah malam berdentang. Sama seperti kita—kabur menyelamatkan diri demi reputasi teladan. Cocoklogi masa kini. Aku tahu. Tapi tolong biarkan saja dan buat aku senang untuk kali ini.

Aku menyebutnya Apartemen Cinderella karena alasan sederhana; di sana adalah tempat bersejarah buat kita.

Kita pertama kali saling tahu nama beberapa bulan kemudian. Kamu pakai _scarf_ warna merah, sementara aku menenteng fotokopi catatan teman. Kita membantu memunguti jeruk milik Paman yang tokonya berdiri nggak jauh dari sini, lalu dapat ucapan terima kasih berupa sebungkus roti.

Kita nggak satu sekolah, jadi waktu itu rasanya canggung sekali. Tapi setelah saling memaksa satu-dua topik, ternyata nggak secanggung perkiraan. Buktinya, di percakapan pertama saja kita sudah saling tahu hobi masing-masing. Jika Pangeran dan Cinderella pertama mengenal lewat langkah-langkah berayun pada lantai dansa, maka kita adalah lewat topik _random_ yang hinggap di kepala.

Obrolan nggak mutu, tapi nggak buruk.

Aku menyebutnya Apartemen Cinderella karena alasan sederhana; di sana adalah tempat bersejarah buat kita.

Ingat pertama kali aku bilang suka dan kamu mengiyakan?

Itu terjadi sekitar delapan bulan sejak pertemuan pertama. Di tempat kita pertama bertemu dan saling menyapa, kuputuskan untuk bilang suka. Nekat sih, hitungannya. Habisnya, aku nggak pernah melakukan apa pun seperti cara teman-temanku mendekati pujaan mereka. Kalau mereka bahkan berani bertaruh untuk mengajak incaran mereka jalan atau nonton film, sehari-hari aku cuma pasrah dan mencukupkan diri dengan cuma jalan pulang sama kamu. Itu pun kadang absen, karena kamu beberapa kali pulang bersama teman.

Nggak pernah terpikir waktu itu kamu akan bilang _iya,_ dan kita setuju buat kencan ke taman ria akhir pekannya. Esklusif, berdua. Gembiranya hatiku!

Aku ingat waktu itu Yuuma, teman sebangkuku, pernah mengataiku gila karena nggak bisa berhenti senyum di kelas. Bahkan senyumku itu tetap bertahan di jam pelajaran Matematika, jam yang selalu kuanggap neraka karena harus terjebak bersama integral, persamaan kuadrat atau matriks yang, sumpah, sampai sekarang aku nggak pernah paham materinya.

Aku menyebutnya Apartemen Cinderella karena alasan sederhana; di sana adalah tempat bersejarah buat kita.

Dan jika kubilang bersejarah, artinya memang benar-benar bersejarah. Itu adalah titik awal bagi kita. Nyaris semua 'pertama' dalam urusan romansaku terjadi di sana, waktu aku dan kamu masih menjadi 'kita'.

Di sana, untuk pertama kalinya aku menunggu kamu di akhir pekan. Bukan untuk berangkat bersama, tapi buat kencan pertama.

Di sana, kita pertama kali bicara lebih dalam.

Di sana, kita pertama kali bertengkar.

Di sana juga, tempat hubungan kita berakhir. Aku ingat alasan kita mengakhiri, "Sudah kelas tiga. Waktunya fokus sama masa depan. Ujian masuk universitas itu susah." Ya, ampun. Klise banget. Padahal kalau dipikir, kita cuma menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Nggak sopan rasanya terang-terangan bilang 'jenuh'.

Apartemen Cinderella itu dua minggu lagi mau diratakan. Sudah masuk dalam perencanaan tata kota sejak lima tahun lalu, tapi baru akan dilaksanakan dekat-dekat ini. Kamu sudah dengar, kan?

Katanya, bangunan itu sudah terlalu tua. Perlu dipugar agar layak ditempati lagi.

Tapi menurutku, dibading apartemen tua itu, ada satu bangunan lagi yang lebih pantas dirubuhkan; Gereja kecil di seberang bangunan itu. Kalau bisa, perubuhannya tanggal 5 bulan depan; tepat waktu pemberkatan pernikahanmu dan Mikuo dilaksanakan.

Aku sih maunya begitu. Tapi nggak mungkin, kan? Haha!

Yah …. Semoga bahagia deh, kalian berdua. Kagamine Rin, cinta pertamaku, dan Hatsune Mikuo, mantan bosku di tempat kerja. Aku masih nggak terima ditikung begini sama bos sendiri, sebetulnya. Padahal aku sudah siap mau ngajak kamu balikan, dan aku yakin kamu tahu itu. Tapi ternyata kamu lebih pilih Mikuo. Mungkin karena prospek masa depan dia lebih bagus ketimbang punyaku. Ah, payah.

Tapi sebenci apa pun aku sama kalian, aku tetap harus lapang dada terima nasib dan mendoakan kalian yang terbaik, kan?

Haah ...

Sekali lagi, semoga bahagia, kalian berdua.

Semoga kalian diberikan anak yang lucu-lucu.

Semoga kalian cepat pindah dari sini, jadi aku nggak perlu sakit hati terlalu lama.

Iya, aku memang belum bisa _move on._ Puas kalian?!

* * *

 **fin**


End file.
